


Отдай моё сердце!

by Svengaly, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [16]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rituals, Self-Harm, Sexual Coercion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: существуют ритуалы, которые не исполнить без помощника, но иные помощники хуже любого ритуала.
Series: Тексты R-NC [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 14





	Отдай моё сердце!

**Author's Note:**

> всё не так страшно, как намалёвано в предупреждении

Лето 1818

После достопамятного мартовского собрания Учёного общества волшебников, случившегося в марте 1817 года, Англию охватила эпидемия магии. Общества и клубы почитателей заново открытого искусства чародейства возникали как грибы после дождя, образовывали союзы и конфедерации, подобные кольцам фейри, и так же быстро исчезали, чтобы возникнуть в новом месте и в новом составе. Сходство было бы окончательным, если бы грибы тоже имели привычку беспрестанно ссориться и враждовать друг с другом.

«Действию всегда есть равное и противоположное противодействие», — справедливо заметил один из величайших английских магов сэр Исаак Ньютон.

Одновременно с тьмою новоиспечённых волшебников появилось равное количество противников магии. Ортодоксальные священники, благоразумные филистеры, раздражённые дельцы, насторожившиеся политики образовали свои антиведьмины кольца и антиколдовские ложи и, безусловно, изгнали бы последователей Джона Аскгласса вслед за их Королём, если бы не перессорились и не переругались с самого начала.

Наибольшие успехи по возвращению новоявленных чародеев в первоначальное домагическое состояние делали их жёны и матери, большинство из которых отнюдь не были рады превращению примерных мужей и сыновей во всклокоченных созданий, путающих день с ночью, бредящих Дорогами Короля и случайно превращающих сыр в мыло (последнее было совсем уж неприемлемо).

Следует с сожалением отметить, что мужьям и отцам нечем было похвалиться: ни один из них не преуспел в извлечении дам и девиц из стана волшебства. Впрочем, ни одна из новых Екатерин Винчестерских не превращала сыра в мыло, а докучливого поклонника — в мышь, не имея на то твёрдого намерения. 

Противники магии утверждали, что она беззаконна.

В этом они ошибались. У эльфов не меньше законов, чем у людей. Чтобы постигнуть их, требуется подготовленный ум и определённый склад характера.

Доказательством этого стал внезапный успех в науке составления Волшебных Договоров и работы с последствиями, из оных вытекающими, господ Додсона и Фогга, двух поверенных Его Величества при Суде Королевской Скамьи и Общих Тяжб в Вестминстере.

Первоначально они взялись за волшебную казуистику, намереваясь войти в состав возрождаемого суда Пяти Драконов, однако так преуспели в тонкостях Запутывания, искусстве Сноски и магии Мелкого Шрифта, что в один прекрасный день вся их контора, располагавшаяся в дальнем конце Фрименс-Корта на Корнхилле, была похищена неким могущественным герцогом Ада, возжелавшим использовать их успехи на ниве эльфийского крючкотворства в своих целях.

Говорили также, что магия безобразна.

И это было несправедливо.

Искусство волшебства есть искусство образа. Не умея увидеть старого в новом, нового в старом, дамы в торфяном дубе, короля в слуге, цветка розы в устах, дороги в зеркале, в колдовстве вы не преуспеете, хотя бы и прочитали все книги из библиотеки аббатства Хартфью (во времена нынешние недоступной по причине исчезновения вместе с аббатством, во времена прошлые недостижимой по причине ревнивой алчности её хозяина).

Самым же весомым аргументом противников Короля-Ворона, магии и прочей этой вашей ворожбы было то, что магия бесстыдна и неприлична.

И это бесспорная правда.

У эльфов нет стыда. Человеческие приличия вызывают у них усмешку или зевоту. То, что в обществе человеческом (а именно в приличном английском обществе, ибо разве какое-то другое общество заслуживает называться человеческим?) считается ужасным извращением, упоминать о котором немыслимо даже шёпотом посреди чистого поля, у фейри служит предметом непринуждённой беседы. Нет такого разнузданного неприличия, на какое эльфы не пошли бы ради развлечения или во имя выгоды (эти вроде бы непрактичные и даже не вполне материальные создания удивительно искусны в добывании сокровищ или того, что им кажется сокровищем). 

О неприличии магии несложно было догадаться, взглянув на книгу, посланную Королём-Вороном, однако взбудораженные открывшимся им новым миром волшебники не вняли явному предупреждению и ползали вокруг Винкулюса, стоявшего в чём мать родила перед растопленным камином (он всегда жаловался на холод и на этом основании потреблял нечеловеческие количества джина, рома и горячего пунша), рассматривая в лупу неназываемые части его тела.

Дамам и девицам, разумеется, для изучения доставались лишь скопированные фрагменты. Доступ к телу бродячего предсказателя волшебницам был воспрещён — к крайнему их негодованию и чрезвычайному огорчению самого Винкулюса.

Магия открывала волшебникам бездны, над которыми они наводили хрупкие мостки из заклинаний, пучины, в которые они осторожно погружались или отчаянно ныряли с головой, запутанные лабиринты, карты которых они пытались рисовать, порой — с ненадёжной помощью эльфов.

Выяснилось, что некоторые ритуалы провести невозможно, поскольку эльфы-помощники в качестве платы просили услуг, оказать которые решится не каждый джентльмен.

Чилдермас не был джентльменом и не принадлежал к приличному обществу, но ритуал призвания помощника для Добывания Сердца смущал даже его. Но наконец он решился.

Оставив Винкулюса под присмотром Джона Сегундуса и мистера Хонифута, школа волшебства которых процветала (в изрядной степени благодаря опыту, приобретённому этими господами за время управления лечебницей для безумцев) и постоянно нуждалась в наглядных пособиях, он уединился на старой ферме в пяти милях от Старкросс-Холла.

Ферма была не в лучшем состоянии, поэтому досталась Чилдермасу задёшево. Он мог позволить себе хороший дом, даже в Лондоне. В средствах он теперь не нуждался: многие состоятельные волшебники платили ему изрядные суммы лишь за то, что он покуривал трубку в то время, как они разглядывали Винкулюса, и изводил их неподобающе язвительными замечаниями. Платили они не только за Винкулюса, но и за возможность получить урок или совет: иногда Чилдермас оказывался в щедром расположении духа.

Советы и уроки он давал бесплатно. Многие усматривали в этом дополнительную насмешку, ибо привилегия учить бесплатно принадлежит только аристократам, но те, кто получал советы, никогда не жаловались.

Свою ферму Чилдермас находил наилучшим местом для магии и не желал каким-нибудь образом её обустраивать. Ему нравились окружавшие ферму дубы и ясени, запущенные поля с покосившимися пугалами, сорные травы, захватившие сад, и совы, захватившие чердак. Особенно по душе ему пришлись полчища воронов и грачей, избравших ферму местом своих собраний.

Полы в доме скрипели, словно невидимые обитатели расхаживали по комнатам, в трубах всегда выл ветер, даже если на улице стоял тихий погожий день, а в окна будто постоянно кто-то заглядывал.

Единственным усовершенствованием, которое сделал Чилдермас, были зеркала — великое множество зеркал, развешанных в самых неожиданных углах, на стенах, а кое-где даже на потолке.

Винкулюс ненавидел ферму и отказывался ступать на земли, её окружавшие.

Мистер Хонифут, будучи приглашённым в дом, упал в обморок на пороге и очнулся только после того, как его привезли обратно в Старкросс-Холл.

Джон Сегундус после визита жаловался на головокружение, вороний грай в ушах и ощущение чьих-то холодных пальцев, ощупывающих его изнутри и снаружи, после чего уведомил Чилдермаса, что магия фермы слишком сильна для его скромных способностей.

Чилдермас был всем этим весьма доволен, так как не желал, чтобы его тревожили в те минуты, когда он занимался магией.

Итак, одним тёплым июльским вечером он уединился на своей ферме, чтобы провести ритуал Добывания Сердца.

В его комнате — единственной жилой комнате в доме — был затоплен камин. Несмотря на то что стояла жара, лишь немного уменьшившаяся после заката, в доме было холодно; руки и бёдра Чилдермаса, полностью раздетого, покрылись гусиной кожей. Не обращая на это внимания, он всыпал в реторту, подогреваемую на огне, порошок цвета Тоскливой Заботы, за нею влил жидкость, артериально-алую, как Жгучее Нетерпение, бросил несколько кристаллов, вобравших трепетное мерцание свечей, добавил уголёк, дохлую муху и каплю своего семени, только что добытого с помощью воспоминаний о милостях некоей пышногрудой дамы. Покончив с этим, Чилдермас уселся перед большим стоячим зеркалом и стал ждать, равнодушно разглядывая своё лицо с недобрыми чёрными глазами и длинным носом, тёмные пятна сосков, выступающие рёбра и обмякший член, частично скрытый тетрадью с записями, которую он держал наготове.

Когда в комнате запахло палёной шерстью, а затем свежим снегом, Чилдермас встрепенулся и прочёл первое заклинание. Строчки слетели с его губ и превратились в белую сову. Сделав круг по комнате и потушив все свечи, птица влетела в зеркало, в котором теперь отражался глухой еловый лес.

Чилдермас прочёл второе заклинание.

Ворон прошёл по столу, оставляя за собой чернильные отпечатки лапок. Склонив голову набок, он осмотрел волшебника, насмешливо каркнул и, подпрыгнув, влетел в зеркало, чёрное, как смоляная лужа. В глубине его шевельнулись занавеси красного бархата и послышался женский крик.

Чилдермас встал на колени, произнёс третье заклинание, обхватил голову руками и зажмурился. Налетевший ветер наполнил голову гулом, на губах стало горько и солоно, словно он хлебнул морской воды или крови. Зеркало взорвалось шрапнелью осколков, которые могли бы исполосовать Чилдермаса, как ножи разъярённых ирокезов из Новой Франции, если бы не превратились в снежные хлопья. Его обдало холодом; задохнувшись от морозного воздуха, он пропустил момент, когда тяжёлое тело навалилось ему на спину.

— Как мило! — промурлыкал в ухо сладкий ледяной голос. — Меня уже ждут! Стол накрыт и угощение приготовлено!

Чилдермас сжался, когда холодный, как сосулька, член проник в него. Опустившись на локти (поза, принятая эльфом с явным одобрением), он набрал горсть снега. Снег таял под коленями, член, толкавшийся в зад, чтобы выйти и толкнуться снова, согревался.

Если ты попался, держись одной мысли: тебе всё равно, что с тобой будет. Чилдермасу уже давно было всё равно, и он знал, что нет такого унижения, от которого он не оправится, и нет такого удара, после которого он не поднимется.

Чилдермас терпел, пока снег в ладонях не превратился в воду. Он прошептал четвёртое заклинание, выдохнув его между стонами. Член внутри стал горячим. Вода превратилась в осколок зеркала, длинный и острый, как нож.

Чилдермас открыл глаза и успел прочесть в осколке имя. Подавшись вниз и вперёд, он соскользнул с члена, развернулся лицом вверх и вонзил зеркальный нож в сердце эльфа, воскликнув:

— Андреальфус, маркиз Ада, вассал герцога Агареса!

Эльф завизжал. Кровь, пурпурная с алыми отблесками, заструилась из раны.

— Нет! Нет! Так нечестно!

— Подчиняйся мне! — прорычал Чилдермас, одной рукой притягивая фейри к себе, а второй поворачивая осколок в ране.

— Ни за что! Жалкий смертный, отпусти меня! Я затрахаю тебя до смерти! Я воткну этот осколок в твой зад и буду иметь тебя, пока не изрежу до самого сердца!

— Андреальфус, я приказываю тебе подчиниться!

Зеркальный осколок вошёл в тело эльфа до конца, и плоть сомкнулась за ним. Андреальфус вскрикнул и рухнул на Чилдермаса, закатив глаза. Кровь больше не текла, на теле не осталось даже шрама. Чилдермас спихнул с себя эльфа, поднялся и начал одеваться, глядя на содрогающееся в конвульсиях тело. Член Андреальфуса пульсировал, извергая голубоватую сперму.

Чилдермас передёрнулся и вытер с себя пурпурную кровь эльфа салфеткой. Бросил её в камин. В камине зашипело, словно нечистая кровь уроженца Ада оскорбила честное английское пламя. 

— Хватит притворяться, — велел Чилдермас, повязывая шейный платок. — Поднимайся.

Андреальфус открыл глаза и сел. Взгляд у него был ясным и невинным, словно они только что провели ночь любви по взаимному согласию. Отличительная особенность эльфов заключается в том, что они не понимают разницы между шуткой и болью. Самое опасное в общении с эльфом — позволить себе надеяться, что всё обойдётся, что надо лишь потерпеть, и всё снова станет хорошо. Нужно помнить, что они не люди, хотя выглядят почти так же. 

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он капризно. — Пригласил меня, подставился мне — и вдруг такое обращение! Клянусь вороной кобылой Оберона, вы, люди, несносные грубияны и невежи!

— Я слыву грубияном и невежей даже среди людей.

Чилдермас усмехнулся и налил вина. Это было отличное вино, королевское вино, вино, украденное из королевских погребов, — а ведь краденое вдвое слаще (спросите Адама и Еву). Тонкие ноздри эльфа сладострастно затрепетали.

— Дай мне! — потребовал он.

— Встань и возьми. И, кстати, можешь прикрыться.

Андреальфус вскочил на ноги одним гибким движением. Размазал по телу кровь и сперму. (Эльфы-аристократы двойственно относятся к гигиене. Иногда они с ума сходят по чистоте, иногда с наслаждением пачкаются. Эльфы-плебеи просто грязнули — за исключением брауни.) Приблизился к Чилдермасу, нарочито виляя бёдрами.

— Разве тебе не нравится то, что ты видишь? — Он взял бокал из рук Чилдермаса и отпил. Облизнул губы длинным розовым языком. Подался вперёд. — Или тебе больше нравится чувствовать?

— Видал и получше, — отрезал Чилдермас.

— Да и ты, знаешь ли, не самое моё сладкое переживание, — огрызнулся Андреальфус. — Какие вы, люди, неблагодарные твари! Да ты просто притворяешься! Сознайся, это был лучший момент в твоей никчёмной жизни!

Он снова сделал толчок бёдрами, и Чилдермас вскрикнул, ощутив, как ледяной член входит в анус и заполняет его зад изнутри. Трюки фейри. Сложив пальцы щепотью, он толкнул Андреальфуса в грудь. Эльф взвыл, когда зеркальный нож провернулся в его сердце. Секунду они стояли друг против друга, кривясь от боли и злости и тяжело дыша.

Наконец эльф отступил. Он упал в кресло, щёлкнул пальцами и через мгновение был уже одет с головы до ног в сюртук безумного фиолетового цвета с зелёной отделкой, пронзительно-лимонный жилет, белую рубашку с зелёными рюшами, сиреневые чулки и башмаки по моде прошлого века с позолоченными каблуками. В руке он держал лорнет.

Чилдермас налил вина и себе.

— Как морская болезнь, — оценил он наряд своего нового помощника и немедленно выпил.

— Приятно встретить ценителя. — Андреальфус кокетливо расправил манжеты. — В общем, для человека ты не так уж и плох. Ты будешь меня развлекать? Ты сделаешь мне больно? Позволишь причинить боль тебе?

Чилдермас угрожающе ткнул в него пальцем.

— Сиди смирно и слушай!

Наклонившись вперёд, эльф прикусил его палец зубами. Зубы были острые. Чилдермас поспешно отдёрнул руку и отошёл.

— Ну так как ты будешь меня развлекать?

— Я знаю твоё имя! — прошипел Чилдермас. — Я тебя смирил! Ты будешь мне помогать, а развлечёт это тебя или нет, интересует меня не больше, чем прошлогодний урожай брюквы.

— Я тебя убью!

Другого Чилдермас и не ждал: эльфы бояться не умеют.

— Очень жаль, что у тебя такое намерение, — сказал он и снова ткнул щепотью в грудь Андреальфуса.

На мгновение Чилдермасу показалось, что эльф был чем-то другим, и ему будто даже удалось уловить его истинный облик, просвечивающий сквозь наружность щеголеватого джентльмена, чрезвычайно красивого и крайне неприятного.

— Хватит! — закричал Андреальфус. — Хватит-хватит!

— Ты подчиняешься?

— Да! Я подчиняюсь!

— Без всяких условий!

Фейри закричал от боли и злости, а потом расхохотался, как безумный, — вернее, как эльф, потому что по человеческим меркам все эльфы безумны (а по меркам эльфов люди всё равно что куклы, в которые можно играть и которые можно сломать).

— Без всяких условий! Ты победил. Говори, что тебе нужно?

Чилдермас сказал.

— Ах, вот что! — Эльф улыбнулся. Вернее, скривил губы в гримасе, которую можно было принять за улыбку, если бы в ней не было столько страха и подавленной ярости. — Я знаком с этой особой и могу представить тебя.

— Не сомневаюсь.

— Но выманить у неё сердце тебе придётся самому.

— Как?

— Не могу тебе сказать.

— Скажи, или я прибегну к помощи ножа.

— Почему тебе так нравится мне угрожать? Любишь жёсткую игру? — Андреальфус хихикнул. — Я правда не могу!

Чилдермас нахмурился. Эльф не лгал.

— Хорошо. Отведи меня к ней сейчас.

— А ты способен ходить? — Эльф сделал изумлённую гримасу.

— Не так уж ты хорош, — буркнул Чилдермас, против воли ощутив вдруг возбуждение.

— Это потому, что я с тобой не закончил, — объяснил Андреальфус, вскакивая на ноги. — Когда я исполню твою просьбу, мы доведём дело до конца, не так ли? Это заставит тебя изменить свои представления о наслаждении. А после можешь объездить меня. У тебя неплохая оснастка. Ну, разумеется, если ты останешься жив, что вряд ли. Госпожа наверняка тебя прикончит, и я с радостью спляшу на груде костей, которая от тебя останется. А твой член я возьму себе на память.

— Я приказываю тебе заткнуться, — процедил Чилдермас. — Ты откроешь дверь?

— Открой сам, волшебник. Она перед тобой.

Чилдермас недоверчиво взглянул на дверь, самую обычную дверь, которая вела из комнаты в коридор и была навешена на петли ещё при Иакове Последнем, и толкнул её.

Тьма лежала перед ним. Сотни крошечных огоньков плясали во мраке. Приглядевшись, Чилдермас понял, что за дверью простирается лес — глухая чащоба, где деревья вздымаются, сплетаясь кронами так густо, что закрывают небо; что огоньки — это светляки, пляшущие над зарослями папоротника… нет, это цветы папоротника… нет, болотные огни… нет, крошечные человечки; что лес пахнет грибами и свежей могилой и что от двери под ноги ему ложится дорога, вздыбленная корнями и усыпанная листьями.

Чилдермас обернулся и жестом велел Андреальфусу выйти первым. Эльф исполнил приказ. Он прошёл мимо Чилдермаса, задев его плечом и бедром, переступил порог, резко обернулся, схватил волшебника за руку, выдернув его наружу так легко, словно Чилдермас бы сделан из бумаги и набит тряпками, и захлопнул дверь за его спиной.

Острые зубы впились в ухо Чилдермаса коротким укусом, по эльфийским меркам почти любовным. Во всяком случае ухо волшебника осталось при нём, хотя и несколько пострадавшее.

— В следующий раз я тебя убью, — пообещал Чилдермас, вытирая кровь не слишком чистой манжетой.

— Ты нравишься мне всё больше и больше! — весело объявил Андреальфус. — Идём же наконец!

Защитник Замка Вырванного Глаза и Сердца поднял глаза.

С колючих ветвей деревьев свисали полуразложившиеся трупы, хлопья пепла падали, как снег. Высоко в башне горело единственное окно, за которым мелькала тень. Клубки змееподобных созданий тяжело шевелились во сне. Одно вдруг открыло глаза и зашипело.

Кто-то приближался. 

Их окружала ночь. Над темнотой леса вспыхивали багряные сполохи. Луны не было вовсе, а звёзды плясали бледными огнями, словно грешные души, не находящие покоя. Деревья топорщили ветви, точно пытались дотянуться до неба, вцепиться в него и стащить вниз. До слуха доносилось редкое хлопанье гигантских крыльев и пронзительные крики боли, испускаемые жертвами невидимых хищников.

Эльф отлично знал дорогу и уверенно вёл Чилдермаса к одному ему известной цели. По мере того как они продвигались дальше, лес становился чище и светлее, деревья — прямее и стройнее. Внезапно Чилдермас увидел здание, походившее на старинный замок, но его очертания были так размыты, что можно было легко принять его за игру теней и тумана между стволами деревьев. Они подходили ближе, и очертания замка становились отчётливее, не становясь, впрочем, отчётливыми до конца. 

Наконец они миновали статую женщины с протянутыми руками. В одной руке она держала каменный глаз, в другой — каменное сердце.

— Я помню эту дорогу иной, — заметил Чилдермас.

— Дорога имеет много обличий, и, куда она тебя заведёт, зависит от твоих собственных помыслов. Хочешь сразиться?

— Мне некогда заниматься подобными глупостями. К тому же разве победитель не обречён стеречь Замок до самой своей смерти?

— Сомнительное развлечение, — согласился немного разочарованный эльф. — Тогда я сделаю так, что Защитник нас не увидит.

Они миновали Защитника. Тот беспокойно завертел головой, словно принюхиваясь. В его глазах застыла пустота, лоб блестел от пота, красивое лицо то неистово дёргалось в судорогах, то застывало, словно мускулы мертвели, боясь порваться.

Змеевидные создания сохраняли спокойствие, и Защитник успокоился тоже. Он поднял пистолет и принялся стрелять по трупам. Очевидно, это приятное занятие служило ему источником удовольствия столь же неиссякаемого, как запас пуль в его однозарядном «лепаже». 

Проходя мимо, Чилдермас опустил глаза. Не то чтобы он жалел Ласселлза — тот определённо не заслуживал сострадания, но всё же он был когда-то человеком, а сейчас не помнил и не осознавал себя.

Замок, с виду простой, как сторожевые башни на шотландской границе, со всех сторон окружали заросли колючих кустов. Воздух был пропитан едким запахом гниения, смешавшимся с мускусным ароматом цветов. Поднявшись по лестнице, Чилдермас и Андреальфус очутились перед высокой дверью, выглядевшей так, будто её не открывали много лет. Петли покрылись ржавчиной, дверная ручка в виде дракона, держащего в зубах кольцо, совершенно позеленела, молоток точно прирос к каменной стене. Побеги плюща и колючие плети вьющихся роз поднимались прямо по двери, цепляясь за детали резьбы.

— Мы можем попасть внутрь через окно, — предложил Чилдермас, отступив немного и заметив зияющий оконный проём без стекла.

Эльф неодобрительно поцокал языком.

— Где тебя воспитывали, в школе для воров? Давай сделаем всё, как положено существам цивилизованным.

Он взял молоток и забарабанил в дверь. Удары гулко отдавались в ночной тиши.

— В доме никого нет, — сказал Чилдермас.

— Нет-нет, госпожа внутри. Давай постучим ещё громче!

Эльф получал такое удовольствие от поднятого им шума, что Чилдермас понял: надо брать дело в свои руки. Он толкнул дверь, и та открылась, сбрасывая плющ и розы, плети которых зашевелились недовольно и вяло, как змеи, потревоженные во время зимней спячки. 

— Она была не заперта, — заметил Чилдермас. 

— Нет, не была! Видишь, я оказался прав: нам открыли. Входи же наконец, ты нас задерживаешь.

Теперь Чилдермас понял, кого ему напоминал Андреальфус — мистера Норрелла.

Холл походил на древний храм: приземистые колонны, украшенные цепочками причудливых рисунков, низкие каменные скамьи, синие изразцы на стенах, и на всём — толстый слой пыли. Похоже, целые века никто не присматривал за этим местом.

— Здесь никого нет, — снова указал Чилдермас на очевидный факт.

— Вот заладил! — ответил эльф с досадой. — Как же вы, люди, слепы и упрямы! Не понимаю, для чего я с тобой вожусь?

— Потому что я тебе приказал? — предположил Чилдермас.

Андреальфус передёрнул плечами.

— Я всё ещё хочу тебя отыметь, — сказал он высокомерно. — Иначе… Ну где же она?

Стены и пол зала терялись в тенях; темнота смешивалась с неясными очертаниями скрывающихся в пространстве предметов; тени двигались в призрачном беспорядочном танце, покуда из этого вихря не выдвинулось существо, едва ли чем-то напоминавшее человека, но бывшее, без сомнения, хозяйкой этого сумрачного пространства, и этого замка, и этих колонн, и цепочек странных надписей.

Её лицо, скуластое, с широким прямым носом, высоким лбом и сильным подбородком, напоминало золотую маску, янтарные глаза с вертикальными зрачками сияли. На шее мерцало драгоценное ожерелье с подвеской в виде человеческого глаза, колыхавшейся между идеальных грудей, на лапах позвякивали браслеты, сплетённые из золотой проволоки. Она приблизилась к Чилдермасу и заглянула ему в лицо. Чилдермас стоял неподвижно, вдыхая смешанный запах пота, мускусных благовоний и львиной шкуры. Теперь, когда они с владелицей замка стояли вплотную, он видел, что глаз в подвеске сделан не из эмали — его вынули у мертвеца.

— Хайре, госпожа! — произнёс Андреальфус, и на его холодном красивом лице выразилось непривычное ему волнение. — Я привёл тебе гостя.

— Игрока?

Голос хозяйки раскатывался по помещению, словно гром, но это был сладкий гром, вызывавший желание быть убитым породившей его молнией.

— Да, госпожа. Игрока.

— Меня зовут Чилдермас, госпожа. Как твоё имя?

Браслеты удивлённо зазвенели.

— Моё настоящее имя?

— О такой милости я не прошу. Всего лишь имя, чтобы обращаться к тебе, госпожа.

— Воспользуемся тем, которое я читаю в твоём разуме: зови меня Сфинкс. — Янтарные глаза сузились и вновь сделались круглыми, как две луны в небе незнакомого мира. — Хочешь взглянуть на мою коллекцию?

— Конечно, — ответил Чилдермас осторожно, косясь на эльфа.

Тот едва заметно пожал плечами и закатил глаза. Очевидно, это была неопасная причуда владелицы Замка. Может быть, её единственная неопасная причуда.

Они вышли в проём, не закрытый дверью. Соседний зал располагался в стенах замка, однако путь к нему преграждал ров, в котором что-то гнило. Чилдермас предпочёл не приглядываться к содержимому. Они миновали переброшенный через ров железный мост (шаги гулко отдавались в щели, тянувшейся от рва до самой верхушки башни) и очутились в круглой, как колодец, комнате со стеклянным потолком.

На миг Чилдермасу почудилось, что он находится в римском амфитеатре и сотни зрителей глядят на него со своих мест. Потом он понял, что вдоль стен тянутся застеклённые полки. Под стеклом сидели куклы. Он разглядел офицера в драгунском мундире, щёголя в сюртуке, кавалера в пышном парике и брыжах, коротко стриженного пуританина в погнутой кирасе и ещё десятки других; их восковые лица были выполнены с великим тщанием. Приглядевшись, можно было рассмотреть даже родинки и оспины на лицах, а костюмы в мельчайших деталях воспроизводили одежду той эпохи, к которой они принадлежали. Кукольник не поленился сделать в одежде прорехи и нанести на неё разводы, напоминавшие пятна крови.

— Завидная коллекция, — заметил эльф. — Когда-нибудь я соберу такую же.

— Не слишком на это рассчитывай, мой милый, — промурлыкала хозяйка. — Для того чтобы собрать коллекцию, необходимо мастерство, которого тебе пока недостаёт. Возможно, лет через тысячу…

Лицо Андреальфуса сморщилось от досады, которую он тотчас замаскировал любезной улыбкой. Чилдермас не сказал ничего. Лицо куклы, одетой современным щёголем, показалось ему знакомым.

Защитник увидел их лишь в тот момент, когда они входили в Замок Вырванного Глаза и Сердца.

Обманщики! Трусы!

У одного были светлые, словно лунный свет, волосы и острые уши; одет он был, как придворный Людовика Обезглавленного — слегка безумный и страдающий дальтонизмом придворный. Вторым был бледный человек со спутанными чёрными волосами, в потрёпанной одежде. На его щеке серебрился тонкий шрам. Защитнику этот человек показался знакомым.

Защитник охотно изрубил бы обоих на куски, но они успели скрыться в Замке. Защитнику только и оставалось, что рубить палашом трупы и стрелять в змеевидных созданий, клубками свисавших с деревьев.

Если бы он мог вспомнить имя этого человека — низкорождённого ублюдка, это он помнил, — то вызвал бы его на поединок. Как этот мерзавец смеет находиться в замке, когда Защитнику туда хода нет? Только бы вспомнить его имя!

Защитник попытался вспомнить собственное имя и не смог.

Чилдермас испытывал страх и нарастающее любопытство, когда Сфинкс вела их с Андреальфусом по залам, распложенным спиралью, всё выше и выше, пока они не оказались на верхнем уровне башни. Он сделал глубокий вздох, чтобы унять свои чувства: для полульвицы запах страха что аромат шоколада для голодной белошвейки. Когда хозяйка обернулась к нему, на его лице уже было написано безразличие.

Жёлтые глаза Сфинкс сверкали от нетерпения.

— Сыграем? — предложила она гостям, показывая на стол посреди комнаты.

Чилдермас принял его было за языческий алтарь. Массивный, словно жёрнов, он вырастал из серого каменного пола как его продолжение, и лишь верхняя часть сверкала металлом. Столешница отчасти напоминала шахматную доску, только шестиугольные клетки не чередовались строго, а хаотично разлетались по игровому полю то группами, то поодиночке, подчиняясь непонятной логике или не подчиняясь никакой логике вообще. Часть из них вспыхивала золотом, часть была тёмной, как свернувшаяся кровь.

Андреальфус нервно стиснул в пальцах лорнет.

— Я бы с радостью, моя госпожа, но я всегда проигрываю в такие игры. Вам со мною будет скучно. Уверен, мой новый друг с радостью составит вам компанию.

Жёлтые глаза хозяйки остро глянули на Чилдермаса.

— Я даже не знаю правил, — произнёс он в ответ на безмолвное предложение.

— Они очень простые. Я тебя научу.

Сфинкс подняла с пола две коробки, одну оставила себе, вторую бросила Чилдермасу. Львиные лапы двигались ловко, как руки шулера. Чилдермас поймал коробку и заглянул внутрь. Та была полна кубиков, фигурок и фишек; золотые и кроваво-красные, все они были различны по размеру и форме. На гранях кубиков виднелись непонятные значки.

— Кажется, это слишком сложно для меня, — сказал Чилдермас, понимая, что попал в переплёт, и попал в него по собственной вине.

— Игра называется «Счастливые демоны», — промурлыкала Сфинкс, сладко жмурясь. — Ты должен вынуть столько фигур, сколько пожелаешь, и подбросить их над доской. Выигрывает игрок, наибольшее количество фигур которого за один бросок попадёт на клетки, соответствующие им по цвету.

— И всё?

Сфинкс провела когтем по ожерелью.

— Ну… Разумеется, оценивается также достоинство фигур, но даже если я тебе назову их, ты ведь всё равно не запомнишь.

Чилдермас оглянулся на эльфа. Тот криво улыбнулся.

— Что будет ставкой?

— Глаз, — ответила владычица Замка.

Чилдермас вздрогнул.

— Если у тебя не хватает мужества принять ставку, признайся в этом, — вкрадчиво предложила Сфинкс. — Я отпущу тебя и буду ждать другого гостя — того, кто окажется храбрей.

Второй гость был дурно одет и плохо причёсан.

Змеевидным созданиям это было безразлично, но Защитник, ценивший хорошие манеры, бесился. 

Он подошёл к крыльцу. Какая-то сила удерживала его, не давая взойти на лестницу. Защитник заскрежетал зубами в бессильной злобе. Принять человека, который даже причесаться не умеет!

В памяти Защитника всплыл образ ненавистного гостя: он был беспомощен, по щеке текла кровь из пореза, нанесённого рукой Защитника. Он расхохотался и тут же замолк, беспокойно оглядываясь.

Когда это было? Где? Какое-то большое помещение, множество книг, бледный испуганный человечек в старомодном парике…

Защитник опустился на ступеньку и стиснул голову руками, но тут же вскочил и с удвоенной энергией заходил по дорожке. Стащил клубок змеевидных созданий с дерева и принялся пинать его. Создания распутались и поползли обратно к деревьям. 

Защитник прыгнул на самое сонное и принялся его топтать. Создание неспешно, в несколько приёмов, отрыгнуло полупереваренный труп и изогнулось, высвобождаясь.

Защитник мгновенно забыл про него. Тяжело дыша, он отошёл в сторону и стал смотреть на окно, за которым шевелились тени.

Сфинкс сделала первый бросок. Фигуры на краткое мгновение повисли в воздухе, а потом с дробным стуком посыпались на доску.

Чилдермас смотрел во все глаза. Красные фигуры тонули в клетках медленно, как бы расплавляясь, и клетки становились чёрными, такими чёрными, что не бывает в мире подобной тьмы. Золотые исчезали в ослепительных вспышках. Чилдермас не мог смотреть на них и закрывал глаза, но они всё равно вспыхивали, отпечатываясь на обратной стороне век.

Половина фигур попала на чужие клетки. С ними ничего не происходило. Они лежали во враждебных сотах, жалкие, как миры, которые никто не создал.

Сфинкс смахнула их на пол, очищая поле.

— Твоя очередь! — рыкнула она.

Чилдермас набрал полную горсть фигур и бросил их на доску, не давая себе времени подумать.

Две комнаты возникли перед его взором.

Одна была уютной и красиво обставленной. В камине ярко горел огонь, на маленьком столике стоял серебряный поднос с серебряными же чайником, сахарницей и ещё какими-то предметами. В кресле сидел человек и читал книгу. Человеком этим был Чилдермас. Годами тридцатью, а то и сорока старше себя нынешнего, он был совершенно сед и коротко, но искусно подстрижен; одежда непривычного покроя выдавала человека состоятельного, тщательно вычищенные, ухоженные ногти — человека светского, гладкие, пополневшие щёки — человека успокоившегося.

Вторая комната, или, скорее, зал какого-то полуразрушенного храма, была полна сквозняков и теней; по углам колыхались ветви плюща, на полу, вокруг статуи с отбитым носом и одним уцелевшим крылом за спиной, громоздились мраморные обломки. Чилдермасу подумалось почему-то (возможно, из-за синевы неба, видневшегося в окулюсе купола, или из-за особой чистоты света и резкости теней), что храм находится в Италии. Себя Чилдермас не увидел, но услышал воронье карканье.

«Сюда!» — произнёс он беззвучно, кивая на зал.

Зал исчез, перед его глазами встали мраморные колонны и золочёные лестницы, пропал потолок — над головой простиралось небо, усыпанное незнакомыми созвездиями, едва различимыми в ослепительном сиянии двух лун, белой, как молоко, и ржаво-красной.

Видение продлилось только миг, а когда закончилось, Чилдермас увидел, что партия доиграна. Он смотрел на доску, не в силах поднять взгляд, поскольку был уверен, что проиграл.

Голос эльфа, лёгкий, как пух одуванчика, влетел в его ухо:

— Ты выиграл.

— Ты выиграл! — крикнула Сфинкс.

Она запустила коготь в свою глазницу. Чилдермас едва удержался от болезненного вскрика, когда Сфинкс вынула глаз и отдала ему.

— Не вздумай отказаться! — прошипел Андреальфус.

Чилдермас протянул руку и принял окровавленный сгусток. Он был так велик, что занял его ладонь целиком.

— Сыграем ещё? — предложила Сфинкс, оборачивая к Чилдермасу залитое кровью лицо.

— Хорошо, — ответил Чилдермас, чувствуя, что ему трудно дышать. — Что будет ставкой?

— Сердце.

Чилдермас молча кивнул.

Глаз на его ладони сочился жидкостью и кровью и словно впитывался в руку. Он становился всё меньше и твёрже и наконец превратился в камушек, маленький камушек, переливающийся золотым и зелёным.

— Спрячь! — тихо сказал эльф.

Чилдермас завязал камешек в шейный платок и положил в карман. Сфинкс глядела на него, мертвенно улыбаясь. Её уцелевший глаз искрился весельем, а кровавая яма на месте второго зияла болью.

— Сердце! — сказала она и подбросила фигуры в воздух.

Танец тьмы и вспышек на этот раз продолжался долго. Лишь полдюжины фигур из полусотни очутилось на чужих клетках.

Это был конец.

Чилдермас зачерпнул из коробки обеими руками. Эльф смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, нервно покусывая костяшки пальцев.

«Я этого хотел!» — сказал Чилдермас себе, швырнув фигуры на доску.

Защитник дошёл до статуи и остановился, глядя на дорогу.

«Хочу убить его», — подумал он.

«Хочу убить всех».

Выстрелил в статую. Пуля отскочила, не причинив вреда, и впилась в ногу Защитника. Он поглядел на прореху, поддел её пальцем. Крови не было. Пуля вошла в тело, как в замороженное мясо.

«Хочу умереть». 

Чилдермас видел мир, залитый полуденным солнцем. Высоко в синем, слегка припылённом небе описывал плавные круги коршун; дорога бежала сквозь золотые пшеничные поля к зелёному лугу, на котором паслись коровы, и дальше — к реке, по которой среди лебедей и уток плыли лодки, и дальше, через деревянный мост к сонной деревушке, и дальше, к городам с бойкими улицами и величественными зданиями, и дальше…

Вторая дорога извивалась среди скал, жалась к каменистым отрогам, вдоль пропастей, наполненных странным сумрачным светом. Создания невероятной формы и неестественной окраски сновали у дороги, иногда выбегая на неё. Скалы плавились, растворяясь в нестерпимо огненных красках и возникая заново. Дорога стремилась дальше, ныряя в тёмные туннели, исчезая в непроходимых лесах, проходила через города, обнесённые угрюмыми стенами, из-за которых слышались лязг и стоны…

«Сюда!» — произнёс Чилдермас, отвергая солнечный мир.

Он открыл глаза. Ни одной из его фигур на доске не осталось.

— Ты выиграл! — прошептал эльф.

Госпожа Замка сорвала с себя ожерелье. Острые когти впились в кожу под левой грудью. Хлынула кровь.

— Возьми! — прорычала Сфинкс, протягивая пульсирующее сердце.

— Бери! — завизжал Андреальфус. — Бери, не то мы погибли!

Чилдермас схватил сердце обеими руками. Оно было тяжёлым и ещё билось, горячая кровь стекала между пальцами и впитывалась в манжеты.

Сфинкс стояла, закатив глаза и покачиваясь, а затем вдруг превратилась в мельчайшую золотую пыль. Мгновение сияющее облако висело в воздухе, а потом осыпалось на пол. В ту же секунду окровавленное сердце стало высыхать и съёживаться в руках Чилдермаса, вскоре уменьшившись до размеров яблока. Кровь больше не текла. Сердце превратилось в лёгкий сухой комок. 

— Спрячь его и бежим! — Андреальфус схватил Чилдермаса за локоть и потащил прочь. — Скорей, скорей!

— Что теперь будет? — спросил Чилдермас.

— Госпожа начнёт возрождаться. Уже начала. Мы должны исчезнуть до того, как это произойдёт. Она не только вернёт свои глаз и сердце, но и заберёт наши — вместе со всеми остальными потрохами.

Они мчались по залам и лестницам, сопровождаемые рёвом, сначала слабым и еле слышным, постепенно нарастающим и, наконец, оглушительным. Выскочили в зал с куклами. 

— Что ты делаешь?! — заорал Андреальфус.

— Мы всё равно никогда сюда не вернёмся! — крикнул Чилдермас в ответ, открывая стеклянный шкаф и хватая последнюю в ряду фигурку.

Когда они пробегали по железному мосту, Чилдермас оторвал кукле голову и бросил её в ров.

Змеевидные создания пробудились. Энергично извиваясь, они шипели вслед беглецам, но не пытались пуститься в погоню. Одна тварь заглатывала тело Защитника, лежавшее на дорожке. Тело уже наполовину исчезло в её брюхе, и Чилдермас не мог увидеть, есть ли у него голова. Рёв, доносившийся из башни, был так громок, что, казалось, заставлял дребезжать кости в теле. Статуя повернулась и поглядела на беглецов слепыми глазами. Протянула к ним руку с каменным сердцем.

— С меня хватит, — сказал эльф. — Дорогу ты знаешь. На этом прощай!

Прежде чем Чилдермас успел повернуть зеркальный нож, Андреальфус исчез.

Начинало светать, когда Чилдермас ввалился в свою комнату на ферме. Захлопнув за собой дверь, он рухнул на пол и некоторое время лежал так с закрытыми глазами и пытаясь отдышаться. Немного придя в себя, он осторожно открыл дверь. За нею не было ничего, кроме тёмного, пыльного, требующего ремонта коридора.

Чилдермас прошептал благодарность неведомо кому. Подошёл к столу и, налив вина, принялся медленно пить, разглядывая свои трофеи.

Глаз он спрятал в шкатулку из чёрного стекла, а сердце завязал в полотняную тряпицу. Стук в дверь заставил его сначала вздрогнуть, а потом поморщиться. Сейчас он не был готов принимать гостей.

— Не стану открывать, — пробормотал он, гадая, кто из его знакомых решился преодолеть неприязнь к этому месту и по какой срочной надобности.

Сзади послышалось деликатное покашливание. Чилдермас обернулся.

Андреальфус сидел в кресле, выставив острые коленки, и смотрел на него безмятежным взором.

— Какого чёрта тебе надо? — осведомился Чилдермас.

— Я пришёл помочь.

— В прошлый раз ты не слишком-то был настроен на сотрудничество.

Эльф улыбнулся во весь рот.

— В прошлый раз ты заставлял меня помогать, а сейчас я пришёл сам.

— Ты бросил меня в лесу!

— Я вывел тебя из замка. Отвёл глаза охранникам. Показал тебе дорогу, — перечислил свои заслуги эльф, поочерёдно загибая пальцы. — А ты убил Защитника. Так делать нельзя.

— Он устал.

— И я устал! Тогда я устал от тебя, а теперь отдохнул и снова хочу тебе помогать. Мне с тобой интересно. Налей мне вина.

— Не слишком-то здесь располагайся, ты ненадолго.

Андреальфус напустил на себя обиженный вид.

— Напрасно ты мне не доверяешь. Знаю, знаю, из-за меня у тебя были неприятности. И я сделал тебе больно, да? Тебе ведь было больно? — Андреальфус облизнулся. — Вот я и хочу загладить свою вину.

— Мистер Норрелл предупреждал меня, что эльфы — существа зловредные. И не поспоришь.

Андреальфус развеселился.

— Ты ужасно, ужасно груб! Полное отсутствие манер. Ты должен как можно чаще искать моего общества — я научу тебя и этому.

— А ещё чему?

— Играть в разные игры. У тебя хорошо получается.

— Не могу понять, как мне удалось выиграть, — признался Чилдермас. — Я даже правил не знаю.

— Правил нет. Ты принимаешь решение играть, делаешь ставку и отдаёшься на волю судьбы. Игроки играют не сами, за них это делают демоны. Чей демон сильнее, тот и победит. Хозяйке всегда доставался самый сильный демон, но тебе, должно быть, кто-то поворожил — твой был опытнее.

— Я видел… — начал Чилдермас.

Эльф остановил его, прижав палец к его губам.

— Ты не должен говорить. Никто не должен знать, что ты видел и пережил во время партии в «Счастливых демонов», иначе быть беде. Что ты собираешься сделать с сердцем?

— Тебе я этого не скажу.

— Жаль. У меня есть несколько предложений, которые могут тебе понравиться. Что ты собираешься делать сейчас?

— Лечь спать.

— Лечь. Какая прекрасная мысль! У меня снова есть несколько предложений, которые могут тебе понравиться, — произнёс эльф с блудливой ухмылкой.

Разумеется, Чилдермас решительно объявил, что не нуждается ни в обществе Андреальфуса, ни в предлагаемых им развлечениях и требует, чтобы тот немедленно удалился в область Ада, из которой появился. И, разумеется, эльф никуда не ушёл.

Выбирая Дороги Короля с их тяготами, опасностями и лишениями, выбираешь и все увеселения, принятые в землях фейри. Если вы считаете, что опасности — ещё куда ни шло, но эльфийские увеселения — уже чересчур, то вы, безусловно, правы. Но волшебство носится в воздухе, и тот, кто его подхватил, обречён до конца жизни удовлетворять своё неутолимое любопытство и искать ответы на вопросы, которым нет числа. Магия — это зеркало, отражающее изнанку наших желаний, волшебство — оселок, на котором человечество оттачивает своё благоразумие.

И всё же некоторые ритуалы слишком безнравственны, чтобы их проводить!


End file.
